


My Interest Was Peaked (Pewdiepie x Reader)

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom
Genre: Any gender, Caring Mark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kind Marzia, Loving Pewdiepie, M/M, Reader Insert, Therapeutic husky, puppy, seperate smut chapters per gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small time Youtuber that Mark Fischbach absolutely adores is going on a trip to Sweden. Mark follows him/her to Sweden and the Youtuber peaks Felix Kjellburg's interest when the Youtuber seems to be an old friend of Marzia Bisognin, Felix's three year girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Interest Was Peaked (Pewdiepie x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> (Yt/ch/n) = YouTube channel name
> 
> Sötsaker (Swedish) = sweets

A small time Youtuber by the online name of (Yt/ch/n) shifted his/her hat ever so slightly as he waited for his/her video to finish uploading. Once it was finished, the boy/girl immediately went to work making another video. He usually made video game videos at least once every day. In the videos, he did not use a face cam and always made sure to talk to nothing for a LONG while before he actually recorded. If he did such, for some odd reason, he would suddenly hold an accent that was clearly a mix between Swedish and Spanish. Luckily, he would have the accent sitting on his/her tongue for quite some time. He prepared the camera for his/her first face cam ever, making sure to wear a homemade mask that was clearly from some sort of video game. “Hallo my loyal subscribers,” the boy/girl hummed gleefully, entirely contradictory to his/her natural reclusive personality. “I’ve got something to tell you that I’m really excited about! I’m going on a trip to Sweden!” he cheered. “Unfortunately,” he continued, tilting his/her head in slight sadness just as an anime character would. “I won’t be able to post as many videos!” he cried out. “It’s sad but awesome at the same time.” He rose his/her index finger, swinging his/her legs back and forth despite the camera not being able to catch the movement. If he wanted the personality to seem real, he had to act like it. “I will do my best to take videos of my time in Sweden. I’ll be out of town for two months. I’ll be renting a house in Sweden with an old friend of mine! She has a YouTube channel. I think it’s called CutiePieMarzia. I’m not sure. However, I haven’t seen her in, like, ten years! I’m super excited for the next two month. I’m terribly sorry that I won’t be able to make as much video game videos as usual. I’ll be leaving in about a week though,” he hummed. “So, now you guys know in advance.” The boy’s/girl’s therapeutic husky walked into the room. “Sötsaker,” the boy/girl called to the dog, speaking in Swedish. The hound walked over to the boy/girl, placing her face on his/her lap. “Viewers, I think you deserve to see this husky of mine,” he hummed gleefully. “I think it should be alright to show my dog. I only have twenty subscribers.” The boy/girl gently pet his/her hound. “We’re going on a plane Sötsaker. Are you excited about that?” The hound tilted her head before nodded gently. “Yay!” the boy/girl cried out. “I don’t think there’s much more to say. Sötsaker, high paw the camera!” The boy/girl gently grabbed his/her camera, placing it in front of the camera. The boy/girl made sure Sötsaker was watching before high fiving the camera gently. Sötsaker stared at the camera before copying the motion. “Perfect!” the boy/girl cried out before turning off the camera. “Now, time to edit this and post it onto the internet.”

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A brown haired woman by the name of Marzia smiled at the lenses of her camera. “Hey guys,” she chirped. “So, I have something really amazing to tell you. I’m going to be meeting up with an old friend! He’s/She’s really sweet and I’m going to try to get him/her in one of my videos. He/She told me he/she has a habit of wearing a mask, even if a camera isn’t in sight so it shouldn’t be a problem if I sneak him/her into a video as long as he’s/she’s wearing his/her mask. He’ll/She’ll be arriving in about a week and I just can’t wait! Don’t tell Pewds, he has no idea and I would rather he didn’t. My friend watches Pewds from time to time. He/She has a medical condition about stress. He/She might get a panic attack and I can’t have that. It’s pretty terrifying. But, just don’t tell Pewds. Back to the point: my friend is coming and I might not be able to post as many videos as I usual do. That’s it for now guys. Bye,” Marzia chirped before turning off her camera. “Now to post this to the web.”

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A blond haired male sighed as he finished up editing his video, posting it to the web. He froze when his phone vibrated in his pants, the sound off as it always was when he was making a video. He pulled out to see that his friend, Mark, had texted him. The text was asking if Mark could stay in the blond haired’s house for two months a week from now. The blond haired male cocked his head to the side before requesting an explanation. It took two seconds before a link was sent as an answer. The blond rolled his eyes before tapping the link. His eyes went wide as he quietly watched the video Mark had sent him. The blond haired boy told Mark that he’d agree with the arrangement. The man, Felix, stood up and walked out of his computer room. “Marzia,” he called. A brown hair beauty, Marzia, came running into the room.

“Yeah Felix?” she hummed.

“Do you know who (Yt/ch/n) is?” Felix asked.

Marzia shot Felix an odd expression. “I’ve never heard of them,” Marzia stated. “Why?”

Felix shook his head. “Never mind,” he hummed.


End file.
